Un día llegará
by Lilith Winchester
Summary: Alucard está siendo muy paciente con sus sentimientos...¿recibirá su recompensa?


**Un día llegará**

**Genero: romance.**

Clasificación: para todos los públicos.

Estatus: completo.

Personajes: Integra y Alucard.

Acabo de despertar. Desde mi aposento en las mazmorras puedo oír el agua de la lluvia golpear violentamente contra el suelo. Lleva lloviendo toda la mañana desde que me acosté a las seis, justo cuando el sol despuntaba al alba.

Ahora el ocaso me indica que tengo que levantarme, pero hoy me siento diferente. Me siento como si hubiera perdido algo y no recuerdo exactamente que es lo que debo buscar. Me falta…no. Seguro que es una tontería.

Lentamente salgo de mi ataúd. Me dirijo a la mesa donde como siempre Walter ha colocado una bolsa de sangre para transfusiones. La miro con desgana y la verdad es que no tengo nada de hambre. En la misión de anoche pude saciar mi sed con esas malditas criaturas que hacen llamarse vampiros pero que en realidad no son más que escoria barata. Dejo la bolsa en su sitio para más tarde y camino sumamente lento hasta el baño para refrescar mi rostro. Creo que necesito despejarme un rato pero de seguro que Integra tiene preparada alguna nueva misión para mí y pronto me mandará llamar.

Antes de que eso ocurra me dispongo a tomar una ducha rápida para dejar que el agua caliente relaje mis músculos. Desabrocho mi camisa y dejo que el pantalón y los boxers caigan al suelo. Me cuelo en la ducha y cierro los ojos dejando que el agua empape todo mi cuerpo. Tomo el gel de ducha y me dispongo a enjabonarme. Una vez finalizo, enrollo una toalla en mi cintura y cojo otra para secarme el cabello cuando me doy cuenta de que llaman a la puerta de mi habitación.

Camino decido hasta la puerta y giro el picaporte para encontrarme con dos ojos azules que miran a los míos fijamente hasta que se da cuenta de que estoy prácticamente desnudo y desvían su mirada mientras que el rubor aparece en su rostro.

-Solamente he venido para decirte que ésta noche no hay ninguna misión para ti- me dices sonrojada

-¿Tengo la noche libre? Y… ¿Por qué no ha bajado Walter a comunicármelo?- te pregunto dejando la toalla con la que secaba mi pelo sobre la mesa que se encontraba justo a mi derecha.

-Walter también tiene la noche libre y se ha marchado con Seras y Pip para hacer unas compras.

- Y… ¿Por qué no ha ido con ellos?- te vuelvo a preguntar

-Estás muy preguntón hoy ¿lo sabías?- me dices

-Sólo tengo curiosidad, mi ama- te contesto

-Pues te diré que porque tengo aún trabajo atrasado- me miras de nuevo y no puedo perder la oportunidad de tentarte y hacer enfadar, así que me acerco más a ti y me cruzo de brazos.

-Bueno es una lástima. Se lo habría pasado bien- te digo acercándome mucho más a ti

-Tengo que irme.

Es lo último que me dices antes de desaparecer por el pasillo. Me encanta hacerte rabiar. Es uno de mis grandes placeres y realmente lo gozo. Tienes algo que hace que me hierva la sangre en las venas y que mi corazón muerto recobre la vida. Eres especial Integra Hellsing y te lo demostraré. Sólo espero no cometer ningún error al ser sincero contigo pero quizá sea eso lo que me falta, hablar contigo de una vez por todas.

Hace ya casi tres horas que estoy sentado en el techo de la mansión intentando encontrar las palabras exactas que describan lo que me haces sentir. Pero en todas ellas la palabra lujuria acompañada de deseo se repiten hasta la saciedad. Pero soy un monstruo y no estoy seguro de poder sentir ese amor que existe entre los humanos y que yo una vez experimenté. ¿Pero qué demonios digo? ¡Pues claro que te amo! Y no tienes ni idea de cuanto. Creo que tengo miedo y es irónico que yo lo tenga. Pero es miedo de perderte y que te alejes de mí. Está decidido, no esperaré más.

Viajo entre las sombras hasta llegar a tu despacho. Veo luz por debajo de la puerta y eso me indica que todavía estás trabajando a pesar de ser casi las doce de la noche. Por razones como éstas pienso que serías una buena nosferatus, de todas formas prácticamente vives en la noche como yo.

Giro el picaporte de la puerta. He decidido entrar como un humano común para conseguir algún tanto más. Cuando abro la puerta mis ojos se posan en el escritorio buscándote con desesperación, pero no te encuentras como siempre escondida tras una montaña de documentos.

Camino dentro de tu despacho y hago un reconocimiento visual hasta dar contigo. Tu cuerpo descansa sobre el gran sofá que se encuentra frente a la chimenea. Te has quedado dormida mientras leías un informe, informe que está a punto de resbalar de tus manos. Antes de que caiga, lo tomo con sumo cuidado para no despertarte antes de que toque el suelo y el golpe te haga volver del mundo de los sueños impidiéndome seguir mirándote.

Te has quitado los zapatos y la chaqueta e incluso el corbatín y te has tumbado. Has dejado los primeros botones de la camisa abiertos. Me acerco hasta el borde del sofá y me dejo caer lentamente para no desvelarte. No pienso perderme el espectáculo que tengo frente a mí.

Respiras acompasadamente mientras siento como tú corazón late pausadamente. Estás realmente dormida y totalmente relajada. Eso me asegura poder estar aquí un buen rato.

Me fijo en tu rostro, de rasgos finos y delicados, pareces todavía una niña pequeña. Hermosa como siempre. Tu cuello está expuesto a mí y es toda una tentación que debo evitar. La camisa se abre más cada vez que respiras dejando al descubierto parte de tu pecho.

No puedo evitar excitarme. Pero me doy cuenta de que otros ojos más nos observan y me refiero al cuadro de tu padre que está sobre la chimenea. Me río interiormente pensando en que podría haber pasado si éste hombre no hubiera muerto. La respuesta está clara, no habría dejado que me acercara a su hija. Ahora supongo que debe estar revolviéndose en su tumba, pero en el fondo sabe que nunca te lastimaría.

Vuelvo a mirarte y siento como el deseo se apodera de mí. Me acerco para poder oler tu cuello que desprende un intenso aroma a azahar que consigue embriagarme por completo.

-Integra, sin tan solo supieras cuanto te amo- te susurro muy bajito- me eres tan necesaria como necesario es el aire que respiras para ti. Es irónico que el cazador se enamore de su presa pero lo he hecho, me he enamorado de mi ama, de la mujer que tengo frente a mí, de ti… mi condesa. Te busco cada noche solo para poder encontrar mi paz en ti. Tú eres mi redención, mi salvación. Eres quien hace que los vestigios de mi humanidad, los que aún conservo, salgan al exterior. Tu dios te ha puesto en mi camino y no sé si es para torturarme más por mis pecados o porque ha querido darme una segunda oportunidad. Desatas en mí toda la furia de un volcán que no sé controlar, pero ante tus ojos solo soy tu esclavo, y aún peor, me ves como un monstruo como a tu enemigo. Pero estás muy equivocada porque frente a ti no soy un héroe ni tampoco en tipo bueno de la película, sólo soy un hombre que te ama y te amará por toda la eternidad más que cualquier otro. Integra sin tan solo supieras…

Me acerco a tus labios pues ya no puedo más. Sólo quiero rozarlos, ser el primero que lo haga. El contacto es sutil y casi imperceptible, pero mi deseo por ti hace que me incline más y haga más presión sobre tus jugosos labios haciendo el beso mucho más apasionado. Me sorprendo al notar que me devuelves el beso y no sé si todavía estás dormida o por alguna razón divina estás despierta y te estás dejando llevar por lo que sientes.

Muy a mi pesar pongo fin a nuestro beso porque tengo que mirarte. Abro mis ojos y me encuentro con los tuyos mirándome intensamente. Estás sonrojada.

-Alucard- me dices

-Integra yo… lamento haberte despertado.

-¿Me estabas besando y lo que te importa es haberme despertado?- tu pregunta es directa y sé que quieres explicaciones.

-Integra lamento haberte despertado con un beso- te vacilo y me miras furiosa. Todavía estoy sobre ti y parece no molestarte- pero tú me has respondido al beso así que deduzco que…- me interrumpes.

-¿Qué estaba despierta? Así es Alucard- haces una pausa- ¿por qué Alucard? ¿por qué yo?

-¿Has escuchado todo lo que te dije?- te pregunto

-Si- solo contestas eso porque quieres que sea yo quien hable.

-Pues si lo escuchaste ya sabes el porque. En el amor uno no decide de quien enamorarse, esa clase de cosas no se controlan, es inevitable- te digo finalmente.

-Quiero oírlo de nuevo- me suplicas ¿me estás suplicando?- quiero oírte decir que me amas ahora que tengo los ojos abiertos. Quiero que me mires y me lo repitas- ahora me exiges.

Tomo tu cara entre mis manos. Cierras los ojos para después abrirlos y mirarme de nuevo

-Te amo Integra Hellsing como ningún otro hombre podrá amarte nunca- te digo finalmente. Me miras intensamente y no sé que pensar ante tu silencio.

Tu fina mano se alza hasta mi mejilla y la acaricias con extrema dulzura.

-Quería ver sinceridad en tus ojos- dices finalmente

-¿Y la has visto?

-Sé que no mientes, eres sincero de verdad y eso realmente me complace- tu mano se pierde en mi cabello enredando los dedos en él.

-Siempre he sido, soy y seré sincero contigo- te digo. Necesito que me respondas algo ya porque no sé que hacer.

Levantas la cabeza sólo un poco, lo justo para sentir tu respiración sobre mis labios y eso me hace estremecer. Sonríes y luego me besas lentamente prácticamente torturándome. Si esto es otro de mis sueños no quiero despertar. No puedo creer que estés acercando mi cuerpo al tuyo de esa forma tan posesiva. Me tienes a tu merced y lo sabes, creo que siempre lo has sabido. Dejas de besarme y me miras de nuevo.

-Alucard yo…-tienes dudas.

-Lo sé y no te preocupes, pase lo que pase siempre estaré a tu lado.

-Tenía miedo de que éste día llegara porque en el fondo sabía que no podría esconder lo que siento por ti- te sonrío.

-Y yo no estaba seguro de estar haciendo lo correcto, pero tenía que hacerlo. No estaba dispuesto a perderte- te digo.

- No sé si esto está bien. Tu y yo…quizá esto no…

-No pienses en el futuro sino en éste momento porque es lo único que podemos controlar.

Te vuelvo a besar y cooperas sin problema alguno. Mi lengua juega con tus labios buscando la entrada a tu boca. El beso se intensifica y noto como te estremeces debajo de mi cuerpo. Mis labios se dirigen a tu cuello para besarlo sin miedo a las represalias. No puedes evitar gemir mientras mi lengua traza un sendero desde tu cuello hasta la clavícula. Mi mano empieza a desabrocharte la camisa cuando siento que me llamas.

-Alucard.

-¿Ocurre algo?- te pregunto.

-Aún no estoy preparada para dar el siguiente paso. Espero que lo comprendas- me dices

-No tienes nada de que preocuparte. No haré nada que tú no quieras.

No puedo evitar en el fondo desilusionarme, pero es tu deseo y yo me limito a cumplirlo. Me levanto dejando tu cuerpo libre sin dejar de mirarte. Me agacho un poco para tomarte entre mis brazos.

-Es tarde. Será mejor que te lleve a tu habitación para que descanses.

Tú simplemente te dejas llevar. Tu cabeza descansa en mi pecho y tus brazos se lían firmemente en mi cuello. Has cerrado los ojos y suspiras acercándote más a mí.

Hemos llegado a tu habitación. Sin soltarte y con una mano tiro de la manta y de las sabanas para depositar tu cuerpo en la cama. Te arropo delicadamente y beso tu frente antes de marcharme.

-Alucard, espera- me giro para mirarte- quédate conmigo.

No necesito más. Me quito la chaqueta junto con los zapatos y me tumbo a tu lado rodeándote con mis brazos fuertemente desde atrás. Mi pecho contra tu espalda parecen encajar a la perfección. Tu cuerpo es tan pequeño en comparación con el mío que temo hacerte daño con mis manos.

-Un día llegará mi condesa. El primer paso ya está dado y el segundo no tardará en hacer su aparición.

Te susurro en el oído para sentir como sonríes. Pero realmente he sido paciente y he obtenido aquello que anhelaba así que no me importa esperar un poco más.

**FIN**

**Notas de la autora:**

**Bueno aquí les dejo mi segundo fic de Hellsing. Está inspirado en un canción de Josh Groban que se titula Un día llegara. Os recomiendo que la escuchéis y veréis como tiene mucho parecido con la relación que existe entre Alucard e Integra, o al menos a mí sí me recuerda a ésta pareja. Es probable que tenga continuación, como una segunda parte donde el "día llegue", pero aún no lo he decido, ya lo veré porque la verdad ando algo justita de tiempo libre y también depende de si ésta parte gusta o no.**

**Me despido no sin antes dar las gracias a todos y cada una de las personas que han leído en fic, así que gracias y nos vemos en la próxima.**

**Hotaru Kuchiki **


End file.
